


random stories and adventures in fallout 4

by Bladeblack



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Action, Breaking The 4th Wall, Comedy, Multi, Romance, some horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladeblack/pseuds/Bladeblack
Summary: Random stories and sometimes more descriptive details of the ocs and other characters. Blade Black is my oc. And Alex is my best friends oc. And of course we have John Hancock and Nick Valentine we also slightly changed the two men personality wise. Also it has a supernatural twist like John is a vamperic demon and Nick is an angel of truth and justice.





	random stories and adventures in fallout 4

*Camera turned on and Hancock's face appeared* cool it's working. Hey Nick the camera works! Nick: alright so you think people will believe us after this? Hancock: definitely. *Both walk around for two hours when a shadow appeared* Hancock: it's a flying deathclaw!!!!!!!! Nick:WHAT?!

*Both panic and Alex landed on the ground curled up* Alex: am I really that ugly??? *Looks at picture of herself* well damn I am..(she has a metal mask on her face -_-) *Blade Black aka bb looks down at Alex* bb: come on now Alex! Cheer up! Alex: That's easy for you to say! You are an assaultron you have the bod!!! Bb : I am still upset with the paint job.*Both men run to Alex and bb and Alex stood up*. Hancock: you alright ma'am? *He sees bb and thinks she is attacking Alex and shuts bb down* Alex: hey!!! She wasn't going to hurt anyone.... Hancock: she?! It's an assaultron!! *20 minutes later while on the way to goodneighbor Nick got injured and Alex puts him on her back next to bb* Nick:hey I'm fine put me down! *He tried to get down but to no avail and simply gave up on fighting to get down* Hancock: want me to carry the Tron? Alex: her name is bb. And fine don't abuse her please she's easily influenced when shut down. *Hancock held bb bridal style while they walked to his office and once they get inside the fun begins* Alex: put her down gently. *Hancock sits down and places bb on his lap* Hancock: so what model assaultron is bb? Alex: she is a newer model of them. A basic prototype. Touch her inappropriately and I will end you. *Alex begins to fix Nick as Hancock looks over bb since she is still shut down and he noticed a button and pushed it. As this happens Alex and Nick talk* Nick: quiet type huh? Alex: no just focusing. *20 minutes later* Alex: Hancock give me bb and please get out. *1 hour later Hancock is out cold on the floor* Alex: he bit me!! Nick: oh no you ok? Yes I'm f-*she noticed bb helping Hancock* Nick: is she always this friendly? Alex: no. *Nick handshakes Alex and puts a ring in her hand. Next day* Alex:HANCOCK!!!! WHERE IS HE??!!! Nick:why? Alex: BB GET YO ASS IN HERE!!! *Bb walked in and had a bite mark on her neck and in black sharpy property of Hancock fuck you Alex* Hancock: should I run. Alex: oh yeah. *He ran away with Alex chasing him and bb left to fix her chest armor and Hancock ran in the same room bb was in and closed and locked the door and he stared at bb as she was trying to hold her chest armor in place* Hancock well well well....*as he was about to touch her Alex broke the door and slapped Hancock* Hancock: did you just slap me?! Alex: you got a problem with it? *they we're about to fight when bb and Nick held Hancock and Alex down* Nick: Alex please calm down! Bb: sir Hancock please relax! *Both stopped and Nick took Alex as bb held Hancock* Hancock: how are you friends with her? Bb: she always helps me and I help her! *Bb had a cheerful tone that made Hancock blush slightly* Hancock: I see....*he held her facial frame and kissed where her lips would have been. Meanwhile with Alex and Nick* Alex: you really think so? Nick: absolutely. I'm sure he won't hurt her. *Alex nodded and Nick kissed her cheek and Alex blushed* Alex: w-why did you do that? Nick: you are adorable you know that? Alex: oh? You want to test me? *She took off her metallic mask grabbed his face and kissed him and smirked* Nick: whoa....well aren't we cheeky. *Alex smirks* Alex: let's see how cheeky we truly are.


End file.
